


#76 - Ice

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [76]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: ice, Sam Vimes.  No beta.





	#76 - Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ice, Sam Vimes. No beta.

Sybil hadn't tried to stop Vimes from going out into the icy morning, but she had insisted on a thick jerkin and heavy boots.

New boots, with soles so thick, you couldn't feel the shift from cobblestone to ice until far too late.

He slithered down to Pseudopolis Yard, sliding through the door opened for him by Corporal Visit. "Washpot!" he barked, once he was on solid floor; "Ashes on that ice, before someone breaks his neck!" 

He stomped up the stairs, toward his office and the boots he kept there: boots old and wise enough to deal with ice.


End file.
